A vehicle anti-theft device mounted on a vehicle for preventing theft of the vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
In the vehicle anti-theft device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, abnormality of the vehicle is detected by a sensor. An abnormality signal from the sensor is transmitted to a control section, and then sent to a base station by a mobile phone communication unit. The abnormality signal is reported to a monitoring center from the base station via a mobile phone communication network, and then reported with position information to a mobile device of a vehicle user, thereby preventing theft of the vehicle.
The vehicle anti-theft device includes an operation display member for displaying an operation state of the vehicle anti-theft device.
Although it is not described in the Patent Literature 1, the operation display member is attached to a case of the vehicle anti-theft device from outside of the case.
It is a general practice that the operation display member is fitted to the case from the outside and fixed by an adhesive. The adhesive remains on an outer surface of the case, and therefore a cleaning process is required for removing the remainders of the adhesive.
Instead, if the operation display member is fitted to the case from inside, the adhesive does not remain on the outer surface of the case, and thus the cleaning process can be omitted.
In small vehicles, such as two-wheeled motor vehicles, a space for installing additional components is limited. Therefore, the vehicle anti-theft device is desired to be small, and thus the case of the vehicle anti-theft device is necessarily small.
When the operation display member is attached to such a small case from the inside, the attachment operation would be complicated, leading to increase of the manufacturing cost of the vehicle anti-theft device.
Thus, a technique is desired which enables reduction of the manufacturing cost of the vehicle anti-theft device for the small vehicle by omitting the additional process and the complicated attachment operation.